1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump or pumping assembly, arrangement or combination; and more particularly, to an improvement to an impeller and suction liner combination used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In pumps used for solids handling, the primary cause of reduced life and premature failure is recirculation from the outer diameter of the impeller to the suction of the impeller. The solids in the flow abrade and erode the impeller and suction liner, reducing their ability to seal and increasing the severity of the problem as additional wear occurs.